Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Many years have passed since Luna has returned to Equestria from banishment without any incidents from her past until now. PS I don't own MLP:FiM or their characters they belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys and Girls I've decided to write another fanfic involving Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon because I decided that there should be something about both these characters who share the same body and there should be something about Luna battling her dark side before it tries to break the surface and take over her again. Please Read and Review Enjoy.**

It has been many years after Princess Luna had returned to herself after being imprisoned as Nightmare Moon on the moon and all was peaceful with the Princess of the Night, however, she felt a growing presence in her for the past few months because it was soon approaching Celestia's birthday. The preparations were being made to celebrate Celestia's birthday in two months time by none other than a certain pink earth pony, Pinkie Pie. Celestia was out attending to her Royal Duties during the day, Luna was roaming the castle's halls since she could not sleep for some reason today, she entered the ball room to find many streamers and a massive banner saying, "Happy Birthday Celestia" on it, Luna could only giggle to herself when she saw Pinkie Pie already blowing up party balloons two months prior to Celestia's birthday, she approached the pink pony and said behind her, "Don't you think it's a little early for that," Pinkie whipped around and a balloon bursed because she had over-inflated it. Pinkie bowed her head in being in the presence of her princess, "Sorry your majesty I... I... was just..." she was lost for words, Luna lifted her head and smiled gently at her, "There is nothing to be sorry for I was just admiring your work so far any way," Pinkie immediately smiled like her Pinkie self again, "Thanks your majesty I like to know that an important pony like yourself admires my work," Luna laughed kindly, "Oh Pinkie I told you just call me Luna," Pinkie relaxed a bit after that, "Okie dokie Loki," Luna giggled at the rhyme Pinkie normally used and turned to leave, "By the way Pinkie love the streamers, hopefully you can do my party," she said before closing the door.

Luna continued to wander the halls of the castle again and went into the kitchen to see the design for Celestia's cake, as she entered she saw the Royal Baker with Mrs. Cupcake looking over the design for the cake, they acknowledge their princess entering the kitchen and they greeted her in respect, Luna walked over to the cake design and saw a cake in the shape of Celestia's head resting on her cutie mark sun, she smiled at how amazing it looked, "I love the look of it, it's truly beautiful and I have a good feeling that she'll love it too," she said to the two chefs standing at her sides, they bowed their heads and thanked her. Luna noticed the clock and saw it was nearly time for Celestia to return, she greeted the bakers again and left to the courtyard where the Royal Carriage rested after its long journey and out stepped a tall white alicorn with a flowing mane of blues, green and pink the same with her tail, Luna had greeted her like she always did, "Greetings sister, how was your travels?" Celestia just gave her a hug, "Luna you know you don't have greet me so formally we are sisters not different rulers," Luna hugged her back and walked with her to her chambers. When they entered the bedroom Celestia went out to the balcony still with Luna at her side she lowered the sun and Luna raised the moon, Celestia told Luna of her travels today and explained that it was mainly land disputes. They sat down to dinner and they conversed about their days, but, Luna did not mention the party or the cake design for she wanted that to be secret until the day of Celestia's birthday. Luna had wished Celestia good night and attended her duties of the night, but, when she entered throne room she heard laughing, she looked all over to see nothing, then again the laughter, she called out, "Who's there?" the laughing continued and Luna followed it until she reached her bedroom and continued to follow the laughing.

She saw a shadow and followed it to her mirror on the wall she looked into it and saw herself staring back, she shook her head, "Okay Luna you're just hearing things, probably because of the lack of sleep," she was still looking into her mirror, and as she turned to continue her duties she heard a familiar cackling coming from the she turned back towards it and saw her, Nightmare Moon, she was smirking evilly back at her, "What do you want?" she asked the reflection, "Well my dear did you really think you could ever get rid of me?" she answered back. "You're nothing just a reflection in a mirror and when I close my eyes you're gone," Luna turned her back on the mirror now, the evil laughing continued, "Don't you know you foal I am you," Luna's eyes began to tear up she turned back to face a smirking Nightmare Moon, "You are not me, I'm a good mare and thou canst not change me at all," "You know your true colours, whenever you look into a mirror I'm there, whenever you are alone I'm there and when Celestia banished you I was the only one who was there for you," Nightmare moon began to laugh again. Luna felt something in her at that maoment and she felt a feeling in her she had not felt in a long time, Nightmare Moon continued to laugh at her, "Who was it that banished you to the moon? And who was it that decided to take our duties over the moon and who stooped us from making a beautiful eternal night?" Luna stared back into the mirror, "They did that to save me from you," she said growing more impatient, "They are the ones who shunned you from pony kind," Luna bowed her head tears streaming from her eyes, "Go away Nightmare Moon," but Nightmare was not finished yet, "You have no friends and the ponies shun you and your own sister locked you away fro..." before the reflection could finish Luna had smashed her head into the mirror, shattering it and cutting her face between her eyes, tears still streaming down her face.

At that moment Celestia entered the room and found Luna curled up on the floor crying she ran over to her sister and saw the broken mirror and the bloodstains, she shook Luna and picked her up in her hooves, "Luna! What did you do to yourself?!" a tone of distress in her usually calm voice, Luna did not answer, immediately Celestia called the nurses from the Canterlot Castle hospital wing and told them to take care of her they did she asked and rushed her off to the hospital wing. Celestia raised the sun and lowered the moon since Luna was in no state to do so, she used her magic to clean the bloodstains and looked at the broken mirror and left it as she was interrupted by the Royal Guards who needed help with issues that needed to be disputed. Few hours later passed and Luna had awakened to see herself laying in a bed that was not her own, she looked around and saw that she was in the hospital wing of Canterlot Castle, she gasped when she felt the stitches that were now where her cut was, she then sighed at realising what had happened the night before, she later heard the doors open and she saw her sister with a concerned look on her face, Luna turned away in her bed, "Luna what did you do last night?" Celstia clearly concerned for her, Luna turned to her again, "I was doing my rounds around the castle as usual and then I heard laughing," Celestia raised an eyebrow at hearing this and bid Luna to continue, "I followed the laughing into my bedroom and then saw a reflection in the mirror..." Luna was reluctant to say these next words, "I saw... Nightmare Moon," she began to cry heavily at hearing the words she had just said, Celestia hugged Luna and said nothing as she processed what was just said to her. A week after the incident Luna had returned to her normal duties during the night, but, she had company continuously trying to persuade her into what she didn't want any part of for she never liked that part of her at all.

It had been month since Luna had smashed her mirror with her head, her stitches had been removed and her scar was barely visible though, she was in her room trying to relax after Celestia said she would take the night, after all Twilight was spending the night studying

with her again, Luna was in her room having nothing to do except stand out on her balcony and look at her sister's produced night and saw that it was not as beautiful as the ones she does, she began to hear a voice in the back of her mind, "You see how she took over our duty again and she didn't even do it properly," Luna turned to the moon and said, "Yes she has no idea on how to make our beautiful nights like we can," Luna hadn't realised that she was using the royal "we" like she normally did when she adressed her subjects whenever she spoke to them, she saw her shattered mirror and repaired it so she could see herself, again she saw Nightmare Moon staring back at her, but, Luna didn't flinch at her this time and continued speaking as if speaking to Nightmare Moon if she was actually there, "My sister has no idea on how to make a beautiful night like ours," Nightmare only smirked at her, "Yes give in to your jealousy and take your rightful place as the only ruler of Equestria and there can only be one Princess," Luna suddenly snapped out of her conversation and turned away from it. As she turned towards her bed she saw a painting Celestia raising the sun and she saw all the ponies of Ponyville rejoicing and frolicking in her sister's sunshine and she tore the painting in half with her magic, she turned again to see her and Celestia at their coronation and tor it in half too so just she could be seen in the painting. Luna went ballistic in her room tearing and breaking anything that reminded her of Celestia and how she was worshipped for rising the sun she even changed the night to one of her beautiful ones, she turned back to her mirror and with an insane cackle she ran straight into it face first cutting it more severely than last ime and the wounds were worse than previously.

Celestia had heard the commotion and saw Luna tearing her room apart with her magic and her body tears and blood streaming from her face not caring what physical injury she caused herself, she was laughing insanely now growing worse and Celestia restrained her in a magic proof shield, Luna screamed at her sister realising what had just happened, Celestia called the royal unicorn guards to restrain her until she was placed into the Canterlot Castle's hospital wing again, but, in the mental institute. Celestia saw her sister being restrained into a bed with restraints holding her hooves and her horn while they injected her with a sedative to calm her down and she slept soundly through the day as Celestia rose the sun again, once Celestia had heard that Luna had been deemed safe to see her with supervision Celestia went with Twilight to the hospital wing to see her sister. Celestia and Twilight sat across Luna who had been released from her straight jacket so she could speak to them, Twilight took notice of Luna's stitches on her face and the bruises she had from going insane the other night, Celestai then spoke, "Luna why in Equestria would you do this to yourself?" Luna only began to chuckle, Celestia looked concerned towards her, "What is so funny Luna?" she asked with concern and a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice, Luna looked up to her sister and Twilight and said, "It's not Luna..." and after a long pause between the sentences she looked into her sister's eyes, "It's Nightmare Moon," Celestia and Twilight gasped as Luna began to cackle like Nightmare Moon normally does and within seconds the unicorn nurses restrained her again in her straight jacket and clamped her horn and tried to drag her away, but, she was too strong for them, they had to get more nurses to restrain her then and their and before she was taken away she called to her sister, "You foal I'll be back for I am Nightmare Moon," those last words she spoke in the Royal voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys and Girls Darknessovertheforest coming to you again with the second chapter of Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon, I would like to give a shout out to my first story follower ctran03931 I did not expect that someone would follow the story so quickly, so again I request to read and review and if you wish for me to write you a Fanfic I will do my best to satisfy. Thanks and Enjoy ;)**

Celestia had to raise and lower the sun and moon again like she did for 1000 years because Princess Luna was in the Canterlot Castle hospital wing after her episode of insanity, it had been a month ever since Luna had been admitted to the mental institution and that she might be out before Celestia's birthday, Celestia almost always during her free time visited Luna to see she was doing, Celestia would normally converse with Luna and often ask her why she hurt herself so badly during her last incident. "Luna I don't understand why you would hurt yourself so badly," Celestia asked with lots of concern for her younger sister, Luna's stitches had been removed and her scars were still barely visible, it had only been two days since the stitches were removed anyway, Luna turned to her sister, "Do not fear for me sister I'm perfectly fine, I just needed some time from the stresses of taking care of the nights," she smiled calmly, Celestia had a look of concern on her face seeing her sister so relaxed and not breaking down. The nurse stepped in and told the sisters that visiting hours were over, the two hugged each other goodbye and Celestia walked out of the institutional facility when she bumped into Dr. Hooves, "Oh forgive me your highness," he bowed his head in respect, Celestia bowed back and greeted him, "Good morning doctor, are you heading in to see Luna?" she asked, Dr. Hooves nodded and replied, "Yes your highness, I'm the pony that has been rehabilitating her and I will deem her ready to leave when I see that rehabilitation is helping her," Celestia sighed in relief, "Thank you doctor it means a lot to me, I just hope she'll be released before my birthday," Dr. Hooves nodded in agreement and left to see Luna. Celestia returned to her study to see her star pupil, Twilight Sparkle reading a large book, Celestia walked in and asked her, "Are you enjoying that book Twilight?" Twilight's head shot up when she heard her mentor speaking to her, for she had not noticed her entering, "Yes indeed Princess it is very exciting," Celestia layed next to her and asked her to read for her.

_A few days later..._

Celestia was excited today which she rarely was for any other day, today however was different it was the day that Luna would be released from the institution, Celestia had to sign her out being her only relative and guardian. Celestia gained the news when a letter from Dr. Hooves was sent to her and when she read it she could barely contain her excitement, Dr. Hooves had diagnosed Luna with stress induced hallucinations, when somepony sees a darker representation of themselves and the pony feels that the only way to stop this is to hurt themselves and have episodic breakdowns, the most common cause for this is mainly stress or mixed emotions about certain issues. Luna was scheduled to leave the hospital at about 10:30 am, when it was ten minutes before the time Celestia walked towards the hospital wing to sign all the paperwork and pay for the rehabilitation that Dr. Hooves had given Luna, after everything was done Luna gathered her belongings and left with her sister looking more relaxed than Celestia had thought, "Sister I'm so happy to see that you are all right," Celestia hugged her younger sister, "Do not worry yourself Tia I am well enough to know that I must have my anxiety pills after I have eaten, Dr. Hooves said it is easier for them to digest if I have them after eating," Luna smiled as she and Celestia walked.

Luna entered her room and saw the state it was in, she sighed, realising what damage she caused she used her magic to repair everything including her broken mirror, after everything was repaired she looked at her clock and saw it was midday, she smiled and went to the dining room to see her sister, Twilight Sparkle and the other elements of harmony sitting waiting for her, she smiled as she took her seat across from Twilight, next to Rainbow Dash and next to Celestia who sat at the head of the table, the lunch was a good one at that, during the main course Pinkie was speaking to Princess Luna who she had not seen fro over a month, "Hey Luna where were you for the past month? Were you sick? I remember when I'm sick I can't move or do any of the tings I love to do because obviously I'm sick," Luna's eyes went wide seeing the pink earth pony rambling away, and in the back her mind she heard, "Ugh what a disrespectful earth pony she should know that I am a Princess I should not be spoken to like that, always blabbing her mouth off about something stupid, and it's always party this and party that it just drives me crazy, I swear she should be the one to be locked up in the mental institution," Pinkie Pie had stopped speaking and Luna looked around the table snapping out of her trance, seeing eyes turned to her including her sister's. Suddenly without warning Pinkie ran out the room crying, Applejack excused herself and ran after her, Celestia only stared at her sister, finally Luna worked up the courage to ask, "What?" Rarity adressed her, "Uhm... your majesty... you seemed to say some rather harsh things about Pinkie Pie and I don't believe you realised what she said," scratching the back of her neck uneasy, Luna suddenly realised that what she heard in the back of her head actually came out in words, "It's probably still the stress I haven't taken my medication," after the two earth ponies reentered the room Luna walked over to Pinkie and gave her hug, "I'm sorry about that Pinkie I don't know what happened, but, hopefully you can forgive me, for I wish to explain to everypony here on why I was gone," Pinkie smiled again and accepted the apology.

During dessert Luna told the others on why she was gone, "So there you have it I have been diagnosed with stress induced hallucinations and normally the side effects include saying things you are unaware of until you hurt somepony's feelings and is caused due to stress or mixed emotions on certain topics, but, if I take my anxiety pills then it's no problem, but, the doctor says that if I take them after a meal then it will be easier for it to take effect and will be faster too," Twilight's friends looked on in disbelief, finally Applejack said something, "So what ya sayin' is that if ya get too stressed out or ya have issues with certain topics ya go nuttier than a squirrel on coffee and normally hurt ya self ta get rid o' the darker reflection o' ya self or say things that hurt other pony's feelin's," Luna bowed her head and only replied, "Yes and if I don't take my anxiety medication it could get a lot worse," the other ponies around the table all looked at each other, then the chefs brought in dessert, cherry pie, while they were eating their cherry pies, Luna looked to her left and saw Rainbow Dash looking at her, luna had a questioned expression on her face, Rainbow finally asked, "Soooo... how strong are your wings," Luna was taken aback by the question, and then answered, "Pretty strong actually. They can take me great distances without tiring, does that answer your question," Rainbow Dash smiled at her idea, "Maybe we should have a race so you can prove it someday," Luna chuckled friendly at the suggestion, "Maybe we could Rainbow Dash." The remainder of dessert went on without any further incidents, Twilight said goodbye to her friends and returned to her room in Canterlot Castle seeing as how she would be staying there to help Celestia watch over the castle or Luna incase anything happened again, as she was returning to her room she passed the throne room.

She saw Princess Luna standing infront of the throne, it was almost time for Luna to raise the moon for the first time ever since she was admitted to the hospital a month ago, Luna was just standing there and Twilight had to do something feeling concerned for her, she approached Luna cautiously, "Princess Luna... are you okay?" Luna turned her head to see Twilight Sparkle standing behind her, "Yes Twilight I'm perfectly fine, Does thou want to see the moon rise?" Twilight looked at her and smiled, "I'd love to see how you make the most beautiful nights, I've never seen you do it before," Luna smiled at her seeing that somepony wanted to see her beautiful nights being made firsthoof. They went to Luna's balcony and when the sun had been lowered she rose the beautiful moon, Twilight looked on in awe to see how beautiful Luna made the nights and that nopony except herself and Luna appreciated it, "I love how you make the night Luna it's so beautiful and I don't see how other ponies don't appreciate it," Luna smiled at her, "Thank you Twilight I appreciate what you say, for that's how I felt before Nightmare Moon surfaced for the first time, but, now I see the significance in it, if I didn't make the nights so beautiful astronomer ponies wouldn't be able to see the constellations," Twilight looked towards the moon, she had to ask Luna this, "What was it like on the moon?" Luna began to cry, Twilight regretted what she had just asked she wanted to leave, "It was very lonely, I only had Nightmare Moon with me and... and..." she began to breath more quickly now, her voice then changed and used her magic to lock her bedroom door and the door leading to the balcony, "I was all alone and my sister was the one that put me there for 1000 years and when I returned to my normal state most ponies fled at the sight of me and I make beautiful nights and so few appreciate them," she was using the Royal Voice and Twilight saw that Luna was beginning her metamorphosis. Luna was growing taller, tears were streaming from her glowing white eyes, her wings began to change, Twilight had no other option, she had to get Celestia.

Celestia was in her study when her window swung open behind her head , "What is going on?" she looked out and saw Luna ascending into the sky, a movement she knew all too well and she also saw Twilight trying to reason with her, she flew out the window and went into Luna's bedroom where she found the anxiety medication and she used her magic to turn it into liquid form and a syringe from the first aid kit, meanwhile outside Luna was still ascending and the night began to grow darker as if a shadow was covering the land, Twilight called to her, "Luna you have to stop this, if you don't Celestia will banish you again," Luna looked down at her friend tears still streaming form her glowing white eyes, "YOU FOAL YOU CANNOT STOP NIGHTMARE MOON!" she cackled like her dark side and then she felt a sting in her fore hoof and she slowly descended back to the balcony, panting and seeing the concerned face on Twilight's face and Celestia's, Luna collapsed into sleep, Celestia caught her with her magic and helped her to bed, the night had returned to its natural beauty like as if the shadow was withdrawn, Celestia placed Luna into her bed and unlocked the door and she left with Twilight alongside her, Celestia sighed, "Why now my sister why are you having these incidents?" Twilight just sat there trying to process what had just happened, "Princess Celestia what are we going to do about Luna," Celestia turned to her student, "I shall send Dr. Hooves a letter and see if he come as soon as possible and see if he can help Luna," Twilight used her magic to help Celestia write the letter and sent it on its way, and a few hours later, Dr. Hooves was standing at the Castle door, Celestia and Twilight greeted him as he entered, "I came as quickly as I possibly could your majesty,"

"Thank you doctor I don't know what's happening, Luna just had another incident and this time she almost became Nightmare Moon again,"

Dr. Hooves looked at her curiously, " That's strange, has she taken her medicine?" "Yes she does, but, she must have forgotten to do so before raising the moon," Twilight said as they walked to Luna's bedroom, "I had to use my magic to turn it into a liquid form and inject her with a syringe from the first aid kit and she calmed down instantly," Celestia continued, Dr. Hooves was still confused, "If it took a quick effect on her in a liquid form then that means she already took her medication, I just can't explain it," as they reached Luna's room they entered quietly as not to wake her, but, they found her sitting upright staring at her mirror, she seemed to be having an argument with some pony, the three only opened the door to see what she was saying, "Damn you Nightmare Moon, I can't believe you did that to me," the three took notice that she was talking to herself, she continued, "You're not a good mare Luna, just let yourself go and show Equestria and your sister on what we can do," "No! I shall not be banished again I hated being alone on the moon and I don't plan on goin back there soon..." Dr. Hooves closed the door and sighed and turned to the two alicorns, "It's worse than I thought when I was rehabilitating her, she normally got aggressive and then regretted the behaviour minutes after the incident," Celestia and Twilight looked at him with concern, he continued, "I'm afraid Princess Luna has IED or Intermittent Explosive Disorder she has aggressive attacks and can't resist them, then after the attack has taken place the pony will feel regretful or embarrassed about the behaviour and I have ruled out any other disorder, they will destroy property or have angry verbal outbursts and will cause harm to themselves, I will have to ask you to send her to Psychotherapy and I will give her mood stabilisers and more anxiety medication," Celestia looked down towards the floor holding back tears, Twilight had to ask Dr. Hooves, "How can we prevent these attacks form happening again?" Dr. Hooves turned to her, "She needs to practice relaxation techniques, this includes deep breathing or yoga, she must avoid or leave situations that will upset her and importantly she must stick with her treatment, she has been prescribed her medication you must make sure that she takes the medication, I cannot express the importance, even if you have to force her to take it," Twilight thanked the doctor and he left for Ponyville.

Twilight had explained to Luna that she had IED and that Luna must avoid or leave situations that will upset her, practice relaxation techniques such as yoga and most importantly stick with her treatment, Luna accepted what she had to do, she often saw the Psychologist pony when she visited Luna for their sessions together, she always took her medication as prescribed and often did yoga or aroma therapy to calm herself and for the following weeks she managed to keep her episodes on the down low only losing it at certain times that stressed her when a pony wondered how it was like to be in a mental institution or be on the moon. Luna looked at her calendar and saw that Celestia's birthday was in just five days, Luna went to the ballroom to see how it looked for her sister's birthday and she was surprised on how much Pinkie Pie could do in a few months that looks like a party a year in the making, she saw the pink pony and saw the amount of balloons that were to be filled and the amount of helium tanks to make all those balloons float, Pinkie noticed the Princess and called to her, "Hey Princess Luna come over here I made you something," Luna was shocked to hear that somepony had made her something, she approached Pinkie and saw that she was holding a beautiful small cake in the shape of her cutie mark, she began to cry with tears of joy and hugged the pink pony, "Thank you Pinkie I love it," Pinkie hugged the Princess back to show that she truly accepted Luna's apology for the incident a few weeks ago, as Luna turned to leave with her new cake she called back, "Keep up the good work."

As Luna entered her room she set her cake down on the desk by her bookshelf for she wanted to savour the moment before she would eat it, she then went to her cupboard and took out her dark cloak for she needed to buy Celestia a gift for her birthday, as she turned to her balcony after she saw the sun beginning to lower she then glanced into her mirror and only saw her reflection staring back at her and said to herself, "I am a good mare not a mad one," and she left to Canterlot to find a gift for her sister, she entered a jewellery shop and browsed to find something her sister would like, then she found it a golden necklace with a sun shaped yellow jewel in the middle, she picked it up with her magic and took it to the shop owner, "Well I see you have taste in jewellery, so who's the lucky somepony that's going to receive it?" Luna's hood was over her head so the shop keeper wouldn't recognise her, "It's for my sister," "Is it her birthday?" the shop keeper questioned, Luna removed her hood to reveal herself and said, "Yes it's a gift for my sister Princess Celestia," the shop pony only smiled, "I was wondering when you'd get your sister's gift," Luna only chuckled, "Better late than never I suppose," "True," the shop keeper put it into a beautiful box and wrapped it in a beautiful wrapping paper as well, "That will be 100 bits," Luna paid her and left with the necklace thanking the shopkeeper for wrapping it and everything. She flew back to Canterlot castle, just in time to raise the moon, after she had raised the moon, she divulged into her delicious cake, "Mmmm, red velvet my favourite," she thought to her self as she ate the cake, after she was done she wrote a letter adressed to Pinkie Pie to thank her for the cake, she then had her prescription medication and looked out into Equestria and all it's beauty at night, she saw a few ponies frolicking in the moonlight, so she made it brighter so they could see better at night, she smiled to see the few ponies appreciate her nights. She then felt something stir inside her a certain feeling she had not felt within a few weeks she turned to her mirror and saw her standing there, "Go away already, I don't need you anymore," "Do you really think that it's so easy to cast away yourself and who you truly are?" The reflection said, "You are not real you are just a hallucination of what I have shed long ago, I have IED anyway," Luna replied to the reflection turning her back on her, Nightmare Moon began to grow impatient seeing that she was not winning the battle, suddenly the reflection jumped out of the mirror and phased into Luna, Luna gasped in pain she looked into the mirror and saw her face was in half, on the right was Princess Luna the young and beautiful mare of the night and on the left was Nightmare Moon her helmet on her head and her mane flowing and more darker than her own short light mane Luna began to cry tears streaming from her eye and Nightmare Moon began to laugh her fangs bared while laughing that turned into her cackle. Luna turned away quickly and looked back into it, she saw herself normally again no Nightmare Moon, she sighed in relief, "It was just a hallucination," she turned to her bed and tucked in as she lowered the moon to make way for the dawn. She said to herself as she was falling asleep, "Just a hallucination, just a hallucination... just a hallucination," she began to sleep soundly as her eyes closed and she slept.

**A/N If you people liked it then please review if you didn't like it please review and again I would like to extend my gratitude towards ctran03931 for following the story and yes Intermittent Explosive Disorder does exist I just used it because I read the symptoms and decided that this is what a Doctor would diagnose her with, where in actual fact Nightmare Moon wishes to return and if you wish to see what Luna saw in her mirror here's the link: ** .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people and fellow Bronies here comes the third chapter of Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon, If you haven't read the first two chapters, then why are you here what's wrong with you, just kidding but, really if you want to know what's going on go read the first two chapters so you are with the plot and all that jazz, Thanks again to ctran03931 to being the first story follower and the First Reviewer and I will mention at the ending A/N I will tell of the next fanfic I shall be writing. Enjoy.**

_Celestia's Birthday_

After five days of agonising wait, the time came for Celestia's birthday, Luna was excited for the party Pinkie Pie has thrown for her sister so she can see how happy her sister will be when she sees how the party has turned out and how the cake looks in all its magnificence, she was told by Twilight Sparkle that she should bring Celestia to the party seeing as how it was a surprise for her older sister, an hour left before the party was due to start and Luna was about to leave to see the final preparations when something caught her eye, she saw her medication laying on her bedside table, she smiled, "Surely the party can't be that stressful after all it is a party," she left to the ballroom to see that her friends had arrived and friends of Celestia she saw another princess she recognised and walked over to her, "Greetings Cadance," Cadance turned and hugged Luna after she greeted her, "Good to see you again Luna," Luna smiled, she saw most of the balloons shaped like the sun and some like Celestia, Luna saw Twilight and her friends and she greeted all of them by name, "Greetings Applejack the Honest, Rarity the Generous, Fluttershy the Kind, Pinkie Pie the Laughter, Rainbow Dash the Loyal and Princess Twilight Sparkle the Magical," she bowed to them and said, "If it were not for you I would not have been freed of Nightmare Moon," they all bowed back in respect for what she had said. Luna looked at the clock and told every pony, "Okay I'm going to get the birthday mare," they all took their places, ready to surprise Celestia. Luna walked towards her sister's room and knocked on it, "Come in," Luna heard the voice and entered, "Happy Birthday Tia my sister," Celestia smiled and was standing in front of her mirror just finishing off putting on her royal attire, "Thank you Luna," Luna walked next to her sister and stared into the mirror with her, "Tia, you'll always look beautiful to me," Celestia hugged her younger sister, "And to you as well Luna, but, have you seen Twilight Sparkle? She is normally the one up before both of us," Luna tried hiding her smile, "Why yes I think I saw her in the ballroom," Luna walked out of the room and Celestia followed her and as Luna opened the door to the ballroom, Celestia was overcome by an array of colourful ponies who all said in unison, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CELESTIA," Celestia was taken aback to see so many ponies in the Royal Ballroom.

The party was going well, every pony was conversing and laughing and having a good time,

even Luna who was not feeling so well today was having fun, she was having a discussion with Octavia whose friend happened to be Vinyl Scratch the DJ for the party, "She has very good talent, but, I enjoy the classical music more than any other," Octavia blushed slightly at what a princess said let alone Princess Luna, they continued their discussion until Luna was taken by Applejack to see her little sister Apple Bloom, "Your majesty this here is mah lil sis Apple Bloom," Apple Bloom bowed in being in the presence of Princess Luna who she had not seen before except on Nightmare Night a few years ago, "Honoured to meet the sister of Applejack the Honest," she bowed to the small filly in respect, Apple Bloom was lost for words that she could not believe that the legendary Luna was bowing to her.

"An' this is mah big brother Big Macintosh but we call him Big Mac at the farm," Applejack introduced the large colt and he bowed to his Princess, "Always a pleasure to meet family of Applejack," bowing to him as well, "Lastly an' certainly not least, our Granny Smith," Applejack said bringing her to the old green pony, Granny Smith bowed in respect, "At least now I see where your granddaughter gets her charming personality from," Luna bowed to her and Granny Smith began to chuckle sweetly. Soon Luna was borrowed by Rarity and was introduced to her sister, "Your majesty might I introduce you to my younger sister Sweetie Belle," Sweetie Belle bowed to the Princess, "It's always nice to see Rarity the Generous having her sister with her," she bowed to her as well, Luna then left the small filly

and walked over to an orange pegasus filly with a purple mane and tail, "Greetings Scootaloo it's wonderful to see you again," Scootaloo looked up and hugged Luna on her leg for she was still very small, "It's good to see yo as well Princess Luna," and Luna bowed to her so she could get a better hug from the princess. Luna was all over the party being introduced to ponies, chatting about the future and listening to stories, but the best thing was that a certain topic never arose in a conversation and she was grateful for she had not taken her medication, the time soon came for her to stand in the front of the ballroom and announce the cake, "She projected her voice using her magic, "Fillies and Gentlecolts let's all sing the honorary words we sing for a pony on their birthday and let's welcome Celestia's cake," the ballroom erupted in a unison singing happy birthday for Celestia and she was happy when she saw her cake as well, the cake was the sun of her cutie mark and her head rested on it, the Royal chefs and bakers including Mrs Cupcake had put a lot of effort into it.

After the candles were put out and the cake sliced the party went on and gifts were given to Celestia, "Gifts! Oh dear I forgot mine in my room," Luna left to get her gift and when she entered her room she forgot where she put it, since she had to hide it from her sister, she suddenly remembered where she put it, in the draw next to her mirror where she kept her tiaras, when she finally got it she looked into the mirror and jumped back when she saw what was staring back at her, again half her face was with her short blue hair and her normal look and on the other was Nightmare Moon smiling, "No... no... it's not real... you're not real get away from me," suddenly she looked at her gift and realised that she needed to give Celestia her gift she ran back to the ballroom where Celestia had already opened all her gifts and they were new shoes, new tiaras and just other jewellery, but, none of them compared to what she had bought her sister, Celestia turned to her sister and asked her, "What about you Luna, don't you have a gift," Luna walked over to her sister and presented with her gift, when Celestia carefully removed the beautiful wrapping paper with her magic she held the box and opened it and out levitated a beautiful golden necklace with a beautiful yellow jewel in the middle of a sun shape, Celestia hugged her sister and said, "Thank you Luna it is truly beautiful, she used her magic to remove the one she was wearing and replaced it with Luna's.

Every pony looked on in awe as the sun caught the gem in the perfect position where it shone like the sun and many ponies thanked Luna for the gift, Luna appreciated that not only her sister liked it, soon it was time for most ponies to leave for home, but the elements of harmony decided to stay the night and help clean up the party with a few ot their other friends, unfortunately, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had to leave as well because they were too young to stay up so late so they arranged to head over to Sweet Apple Acres and have their own sleep over. After the goodbyes were said Luna turned to the ballroom and saw the elements of harmony and a few others staying the night.

Luna sighed in relief as she finally gave her second gift to Celestia, a most beautiful night that was only fit for the most special occasions and tonight was one of them and Celestia was right there to see her create the beautiful night, Luna and Celestia returned to the ballroom to help clean up the party and put away the left over cake that they would have for breakfast the next day, the few ponies that stayed to help and clean up included Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon and Princess Cadance, they would be spending the night in the castle as well, before Luna could leave the ballroom a voice called to her, she turned her head and trotting after her was Princess Cadance, "Yes what is it cousin?" Cadance was Celestia's adoptive niece after all, "I wish to speak with you alone," Luna nodded and led Cadance to her bedroom, after they arrived at her room she turned to Cadnace, "What is it Cadance, what is so important?" Cadance walked to th ebalcony and said, "I often wonder what it must have been like to be banished onto a desolate place away from your home where you grew up..." Luna began to feel uneasy and quickly took her prescribed medication to try and calm her down, Cadnace continued, "Worst of all must have been that your own sister had to banish you and not even she could understand on how you felt about ponies not loving your gorgeous nights..." as Cadance continued talking Luna tried breathing in and out slowly and deeply as not to be angry she then left the room slamming the door as she left, Cadanec turned around and saw Luna was gone, as Luna tried to flee from Cadance she was caught by Twilight, "Whoa Princess Luna what's wrong," Luna only looked at her and continued to gallop away from the alicorns, she entered the throne room and tried to calm herself again, Cadance stepped into the room to see Luna backing away, "Cadance leave me alone, please for your own good," but, Cadance only got closer, "Please Luna just tell me, why are you afraid to tell me about your past, I do not know much about it I'm just curious," Luna felt something in her again and suddenly lost it, she collapsed to the floor crying, then without warning she rose up and spoke in her Royal Voice, "DIDN'T YOUR FOAL SITTER EVER TELL YOU THAT IT'S RUDE TO SPEAK TO A PRINCESS LIKE THAT, WE ARE NOT YOUR FRIEND, WE ARE THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT, WE ARE THE NIGHT TIME!" Cadance became frightened, "Luna you're scaring me," Luna began to grow in height matching that of her sister's, her wings began to change, her teeth became fangs, her mane became dark and flowing with the stars held within it, armour had appeared on her body and when she opened her eye her pupil like that of a cat's and she turned a black colour and when the smoke had settled she emerged she stated in the Royal Voice, "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE RULER OF EQUESTRIA AND THAT RULER IS ME... NIGHTMARE MOON," she began her evil cackle and saw a frightened Cadance and lunged towards her flying at full force.

Meanwhile in the ballroom the room opposite the throne room the ponies were just about finished until suddenly Princess Cadance crashed through the door, all the ponies in the room including Twilight and her friends were all shocked when they saw Cadance's bruised body and messed up hair, they all turned to see what had made the hole and they saw to their disbelief Nightmare Moon hovering through the broken door, all the ponies gasped as they saw her, "That's right you foals I'm back and did you ever think that you could get rid of me?" she began to cackle again, suddenly out of no where Celestia had stepped into the light "Sister remember who you are, you are Princess Luna not Nightmare Moon," Nightmare Moon only laughed, "Oh my dear sister you have plenty to learn and the first thing you will learn is that I am the one and only Princess of Equestria."

Celestia flew towards her sister and tackled her out of the castle's roof where they began to do battle, shooting magic at each other, both dodging the other's shots for they were equally matched, meanwhile back in the castle Twilight had gathered her friends and told them, "Girls this is terrible Nightmare Moon has returned and we need to use the elements of harmony again to stop her, she and the others ran to the study where the elements were kept, after the elements were on the respective ponies they rushed back out of the castle into the courtyard where they saw that Nightmare Moon and tackled Celestia to the ground and they were fighting in close combat now, a flash of light sent the two alicorns flying backwards and they readied to charge the other they galloped towards each other trading blow after blow trying to weaken the other, both were bruised and dirty and both their manes were torn and damaged. Twilight and her friends could do nothing except watch what was unfolding before them, they couldn't use the elements of harmony because they might hit Celestia instead of Nightmare Moon. Celestia managed to parry Nightmare's attack, but, was struck by a rebound shot in her armour, Celestia exasperated in pain, it had hit her in the gap between her armour and her shoulder, Nightmare seized her opportunity and shot up towards the sky holding Celestia in her hooves and then plummeted back towards the ground hitting the ground beneath them and when the dust cleared Twilight saw Celestia unconscious in a small crater and Nightmare Moon was standing over her panting and had a smile of victory on her face, Twilight grew angry, "That's it Nightmare Moon, this ends now," she and her friends concentrated and the elements of harmony began to glow and a massive beam was travelling towards her, Nightmare screamed, "Nooooooooooo!" and when the dust settled again, the six friends saw an unconscious shape on the ground and they didn't know if it had worked, Twilight walked towards the unconscious mare and looked over her, suddenly an enormous flash erupted from her horn and Twilight was knocked back into all her friends, Nightmare Moon rose into the sky cackling, "You foals! that does not work on me anymore for I have grown stronger during my absence and as for those..." she used her magic and removed the elements of harmony form their owners necklaces and crown, she laid them on the ground and descended and stepped on every single one of them and leaving the element of magic for last and she crushed this one as well.

Nightmare Moon rose into the sky once more and used the Royal Voice, "NOW THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY CANNOT STOP ME NOW AND EQUESTRIA WILL BE COVERED IN EVERLASTING NIGHT TIME FOR I AM THE ONLY PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA NIGHTMARE MOON!" she began her evil cackle yet again. Twilight couldn't believe her eyes on what she had just seen, the elements of harmony gone forever she could do nothing now Nightmare Moon was truly unstoppable now just then Celestia rose up from the crater and pointed her horn towards her sister, "I'm sorry Luna but you have forced me to do this again," she said before she shot a white beam towards Nightmare Moon sending her back towards the moon Nightmare Moon screaming in anger, "I'LL BE BACK!" Celestia collapsed on the floor after that immense power leaving her body. Luna woke in a strange place where she was surrounded in black she looked around, she called out softly, "Hello?" she could hear the soft echoes, she walked aimlessly and saw a figure and decided to walk towards it and she saw Nightmare Moon screaming from somewhere she recognised, she began to cry to herself, "No, not again... not again... how could Tia have done this to me again?"

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Whoa even that was hard to write so that's it Nightmare Moon has been banished to the moon again but what will happen when she returns? With the elements destroyed nothing will be able to stop her and Celestia almost died from a close encounter battle, so please Read and Review and tell your friends to do so as well, I wish to mention that another Fanfic will be in the making and it was requested by retro mania but I would not want to spoil any thing just yet ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Here it is the possibly final chapter of Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon and if you are reading this story for the first time then why are you starting here click chapter 1 and start from there and then come back to here and read it for those who are reading thanks a lot, and especially to ctran03931 for following the story feel free to ask me to write you a Fanfic I already have one from retro mania, but, I don't like spoiling a story before it even began. Enjoy: ) ; )**

_Previously on Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon..._

"_Happy birthday Tia," "Thank you Luna," "Tia you'll always look beautiful to me,"_

"_Thank you Luna for the gorgeous gift," "I've always wondered what it was like to be banished on a desolate place and worst of all by your own sister," "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE RULER IN EQUESTRIA AND THAT IS ME... NIGHTMARE MOON" cackling... "I'm sorry Luna but you forced me to do this, again" "Noooooooooooo!" _

Celestia awoke from her horrible nightmare panting seeing the moon still in the sky, it had been over a week since Nightmare Moon's return and worst of all it was on her birthday, Celestia walked out to her balcony and looked up to the moon which had the familiar shape of the mare in the moon again, Celestia began to cry tears flowing from her eyes and remembering a certain song her younger sister sang to her, "Does thou want to see the moon rise, watch ending of the day, I have been working so very hard to move the stars into a beautiful array, It's just been kind of lonely all the things I do and no pony seems to care, but does thou want to see the moon rise or we can hangout till the sunrise," and Celestia began to cry even more when she remembered what she said to her younger sister, "Not tonight Luna," Celestia was now crying into her legs because she was resting them on the balcony railing. Celestia looked up to the moon once more and said to herself, "Sister please for give me," she continued to cry long into the night, she finally understood why Luna had turned into Nightmare Moon, she did not give the care that Luna needed when they were fillies and their parents passed away, so Celestia never spent time with Luna when she really needed it because she was distracted by all her duties, causing Luna to grow sad and jealous of Celestia rising the sun and seeing the ponies frolic in the sunlight and shun out her night, Celestia finally saw how many ponies were not out in the night even if she rose the moon, she began to feel what Luna felt so many times over when no pony even saw her nights.

_Meanwhile..._

"Nightmare Moon you have to stop this, if you don't we'll be coming back here for the rest of our eternal lives," Luna shouted at the taller and darker side of her self, "No you foal don't you see I will never leave as long as you live with jealousy in your heart, we are the true rulers of Equestria and we deserve the throne," Luna snapped back at her, "Your the foal, if I were to let death take me, I shall, for if I am dead then thou doest not have any power anymore," Nightmare moon laughed again, "If you die I take your body and be Nightmare Moon eternally and I will destroy our sister and will take my place as the rightful ruler of Equestria," she began to cackle and fade away form Luna who called out to her, "Damn you Nightmare Moon I will find a way out and I will defeat you and will return to Equestria," Luna was having a battle of her own in her body and soul trying to gain the upper hand against Nightmare Moon, but, her efforts meant nothing.

Celestia had risen the sun and called the elements of harmony together, "Twilight why didn't you stop Nightmare Moon?" Celestia asked with a bit of agitation in her voice, Twilight responded a bit scared, "We tried your majesty, but, for some reason it didn't work and then..." she paused, Celestia grew impatient which she seldom did, "Then what Twilight?" Twilight continued, "Then... she took the elements of harmony and destroyed every single one of them," she looked down in shame, Celestia was not impressed, "That's imposible and I can't believe you'd tell such things to your Princess," Applejack stepped into the conversation, "Now your highness, Ah was the element of Honesty and I saw it with mah own eyes as well, Nightmare Moon used her magic and took the elements from us and stepped on 'em shattering them easily as if they were glass," Celestia was interrupted when a box floated over to her, Rarity was using her magic to show her something, Celestia took it with her magic and opened it and saw in the box was the remains of the elements of harmony, she sighed, "Then this is not good for Equestria, when I banished Nightmare Moon the first time I used the elements of harmony to do so, and she was trapped there for 1000 years, however, this time I used my own magic and it took a lot of energy, if Nightmare is truly growing stronger then I don't think I will be able to defeat her the next time we meet," the six friends all looked at Celestia, then Fluttershy spoke, "How long do you think she will be banished for?" it was a question on every pony's mind in that room, Celestia then sighed, "It's been a week already and without the elements of harmony she will return by the end of the month," a silence fell over the room, shock and question lay in it.

"Curse you Celestia and your precious elements but I stopped that, I crushed them one by one and now no more will they interfere with my goals," Nightmare Moon had built a moon castle where she would stay until she would escape she turned in her bedroom and looked into her mirror and suddenly felt a pain in her, she glanced back up to the mirror and saw Luna in her restored and stronger form, she was a dark navy blue and her mane was flowing much like her sisters than what she looked like before in her weakened state where she was a lighter blue with short hair, Nightmare was taken aback, "It's not possible you can't be real," Luna used her royal voice, "YOU SHALL NOT HARM ANOTHER PONY EVER AGAIN FOR I SHALL SEE TO IT MYSELF THAT I DEFEAT THE INNER TURMOIL WITHIN US AND I WILL BE THE VICTOR FOR I HAVE READ THAT IF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY ARE DESTROYED THEN THE NIGHTMARE'S HOST CAN EXPEL HER IF SHE FORGIVES THE ONES THAT BANISHED HER AND I HAVE FORGIVEN CELESTIA FOR IT WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD AND ALL SHE SHE NEEDS TO DO IS..." Nightmare Moon blew up the mirror taken aback scared of what was just said, she was panting and turned towards the Earth, "I will rejoin you at you side Celestia once the nightmare has been drawn from me," Nightmare Moon shook her head and screamed in anger as she realised what was happening, Luna was breaking her curse and Nightmare Moon knew it too, she had to try and stop this because if Luna breaks the curse then she will cease to exist forever, Nightmare Moon had to wait another three weeks before she could return to Equestria and that would at least give her time before Luna would break her curse.

_Celestia's dream_

Celestia was in mixed combat with Nightmare Moon but she couldn't defeat the stronger mare that was her sister, suddenly she saw Luna call out to her, "Sister when the time comes you have to hug me while I'm Nightmare Moon it will break the curse."

Celestia woke up and was more confused than ever, she repeated the words, "Hug her while she is Nightmare Moon and then the curse is broken," she suddenly realised something she she got out of bed and Twilight to go to the archives with her, "Celestia what's going on?" Twilight asked as she was cantering after her mentor, once they reached the archives Celestia picked out a thick book and used her magic to turn to a certain chapter, she smiled as she said, "Here," and read the page, "If the elements of harmony are destroyed by a Nightmare then they cannot be replaced, but, this means that there is turmoil within the host and the curse can be broken if the living relative of the Nightmare gives her the hug of true love, however, it is very dangerous because the opening for this hug is limited as the opportunity will only last for ten seconds and after that only after a thousand years will the opening be restored once more and if the relative is trapped in the opening before it closes and the curse has not lifted both the host and the relative will be destroyed and the Nightmare will manifest into its own being," after she finished she turned to Twilight with glee, "Don't you see if I get into that ten second opening and giver her the hug of true love then Nightmare Moon will no longer exist," Twilight however was concerned with what the last sentence said, "Yes but if you fail then Nightmare Moon will be here forever," Celestia looked into her eyes filled with concern, "Do not worry Twilight if Luna has forgiven me the curse will be broken and she will return to us and she will be free for once after so many years of struggle with Nightmare Moon that she should return in her more powerful state and then she will truly be free."

**A/N: Sorry guys that this is the shortest story my train of thought left me at the station again so therefore this is the shortest chapter please read and review I really appreciate it and if you have friends that are fans then tell them to read the story please I really do appreciate it, but will Celestia be able to save Luna from Nightmare Moon or wil they both be destroyed and Nightmare Moon returns as her own being and plunge all of Equestria into darkness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey fellow bronies, it has been a while since I wrote a chapter for Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon. I believe that this is the second last chapter for the FanFic so I hope you enjoy and hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have writing it.**

**Thanks. Darknessovertheforest**

Celestia looked towards the moon she knew what time was approaching, the end of the month and that meant that Nightmare Moon will return, she estimated that it should be about a week until Nightmare returns, Celestia had not slept in the past few days in fact she couldn't remember the last time she slept, she felt her eyes grow heavy and unfortunately she had to raise the sun to begin another day, she sighed and said to herself, "Another night without sleep," she could not rest now, she had royal duties to attend to. The day was long and lonely for she had to attend to her royal duties and Twilight and the others had returned to their homes to alert their loved ones of Nightmare Moon's short return.

_Meanwhile..._

Nightmare Moon was standing on her balcony looking towards the earth muttering to herself, "Only a week to go until I get my revenge on those foals of Equestria," she now began to pace back and forth in her room, she was clearly agitated with something, she began to speak to herself again, "I will defeat Celestia, she is weak and I am growing more powerful each day, soon I shall return to take my rightful place at the throne of Equestria, I shall plunge it into an eternal night and my subjects will love me not shun me," she was pacing in front of the mirror and as she did she caught a glimpse of something, "You! Leave me alone, you know that you have no power anymore, so you cannot do anything to stop my return," Luna stared back at her and spoke using her royal voice, "NIGHTMARE MOON YOUR REIGN IS OVER AND I WILL NOT BE TAKEN FOR SOME FOAL SINCE I HAVE FORGIVEN CELESTIA AND ALL SHE HAS TO DO IS GIVE ME THE HUG OF TRUE LOVE THEN YOU SHALL DIE," Nightmare Moon turned away from her mirror and climbed into her bed and slept.

Celestia was readying herself for a battle to end all battles between her and Nightmare Moon, she was in the blacksmiths all day having armour made for her since her previous armour had been damaged in her previous fight with her sister, the armour would take a few days until it would be completed, which gave Celestia, she had asked her adoptive niece Cadance to take over her royal duties temporarily, so she could have time to rest for the up and coming battle, the only thing that Celestia had to do was raise and lower the sun and moon. Three days passed and Celestia's armour was completed, the armour was gold, it was made of the strongest and lightest metal that could be found, the armour covered her entire body except her wings which had to be free so she could fly, a helmet was made to fit over her horn and protect most of her face, when she put it on she looked ready for war, she saw that there was a weak spot by her neck and she decided to wear her sister's birthday gift to her, the necklace that had a yellow gem in the middle of a sun shaped emblem, Celestia began to cry slightly, soon the day was near to ending and Celestia knew that within two days Nightmare Moon would return for the final battle that would either set Luna free or kill them both and Nightmare Moon manifests into her own being. Celestia lowered the sun once again, then began to rise the moon, seeing the mare in the moon again, she left the balcony and placed her armour on its stand and she went to bed.

Her sleep was restless, every time she tried to sleep she had the same dream over and over again, she is lying on the ground having been defeated by Nightmare Moon and seeing her as her own being and seeing the lifeless body of her sister Luna for they both were destroyed because the curse had not been broken, she then sees all the turmoil and chaos within all of Equestria and seeing Cadance beeing killed in front of her then seeing Twilight and her friends being defeated and killed, she awoke again seeing the dim light of the moon shining into her room, she walked out to the balcony again still restless from the nightmare, she sighed to herself, she then heard a knock on her door, she answered, "Come in," the door opened, but, Celestia didn't turn to see who it was for she was still gazing at the sky, she heard the familiar voice of another certain alicorn, "Celestia are you alright?" the young alicorn asked, Celestia glanced towards Twilight and said to her, "No my dear student I am not, I am worried for Luna's wellbeing, if she does not return I do not know what I will do," Twilight tried to console her, "Celestia I'm pretty sure that she will be alright, like you said, as long as she has forgiven you then Nightmare Moon will cease to exist forever," Celestia sighed and said, "Twilight I only care for Luna at this stage, I don't care about my wellbeing, as long as she is safe and free from Nightmare Moon I shall be happy," Twilight did not want to bring this up, but she felt she had to, "Celestia I did some more reading about what you discovered a few weeks ago and I read that if the curse is broken and you do not get away quick enough from the destruction of the nightmare then you might..." Twilight did not want to finish her sentence, but, she knew she had to, "you might die," Celestia only looked towards to the moon and spoke, "I do not care for my wellbeing, no price is too high for me to save my sister, if I must sacrifice myself to do so then I shall," Twilight hung her head low as she realised that Celestia would go to any length to save Luna from Nightmare Moon.

_Meanwhile..._

Rainbow Dash could not sleep either, she could not stand the wait for Nightmare Moon she needed to talk to somepony, she then figured out who to go to, she flew out of her cloud house and headed to a location that she had visited often a few times now, she was flying in the dim light of the moon, it was at least enough light to see where she was going, she arrived at her destination, Sweet Apple Acres. She flew to Applejack's bedroom window and tapped on it, she heard murmuring, she then saw a drowsy orange mare with a blonde mane and tail, approach the window she looked out of it sleepily and saw that her friend was outside, she opened the window so Rainbow Dash could fly in, Applejack asked tired and slightly agitated, "Rainbow Dash what in the hay are ya doing here this time o' night?" Rainbow Dash was now standing on the floor, she turned to Applejack and said, "Sorry AJ I just needed to talk to someone," Applejack lit a candle and place it on her bedside table and gestured to Rainbow Dash to join her on the bed, she then asked, "What's on ya mind sugar cube?" Rainbow Dash siad to her, "Well I'm kinda nervous for the return of Nightmare Moon, I mean what if she defeats Celestia and we can't do anything to stop her, since the elements of harmony were destroyed, what can we do against a pony like her?" Applejack saw the concern in her brave friend's eyes, she spoke, "Listen Dash if ya that worried then ya can stay here with me if ya want, Ah really don't mind," Rainbow Dash turned towards her friend and looked into her eyes and said, "Thanks AJ, but, I really shouldn't, I mean I have to meet up with Twilight about something and then I have to do weather duties and then..." she was silenced by her friend who had put her lips to her friend's, Rainbow Dash was shocked, she pulled away and looked at Applejack with confusion, then Applejack realised what she had just done, "Oh no... uh... Ah am really sorry about that, I didn't mean to... Ah mean... Ah... Ah really am sorry..." she was lost for words she couldn't explain she just said to Rainbow Dash, "Feel free to stay, Ah really don't mind at all," she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her, Rainbow Dashed remained sitting there for a while, she then blew out the candle and climbed into bed with Applejack, who was now probably sleeping and Dash leaned over and kissed the cheek of the orange mare which she assumed was asleep.

Twilight was in her room at Canterlot castle trying to sleep, but like Celestia she could not, she kept having nightmares about her mentor being killed by Nightmare Moon before Luna is freed from the curse or even Celestia never even got the chance to try and break the curse because Nightmare had struck her down, Twilight awoke yet again after having her nightmare again, she saw that dawn was soon approaching and she knew that it would be at least two days until Nightmare Moon's return, she left the castle just as the sun had begun to rise, she caught a train back to Ponyville and she arrived there at about ten o' clock in the morning, she went to her house which was the Ponyville library, she tossed her bags with her magic towards her desk, then she walked up her stairs and went to lie down on her bed.

Yet she could not sleep even in the day she was just too tired to sleep even, she just couldn't get it out of her head, what Celestia said, the words replaying in her head _"No price is too high for me to save my sister, if I must sacrifice myself to do so, I shall," _Twilight knew she heard the sincerity in Celestia when she said that and this made Twilight feel more sad than anything, she knew that if Celestia knew anything about sacrificing herself to save her sister she knew that Celestia would do it without a second thought, but, Twilight knew there was such a thing and she didn't want to tell Celestia because she could not bare the loss of her mentor who taught her the ways of magic and how to control it, Twilight sat up again feeling that she could not relax at all, she went back downstairs, leaving the library to see a dear friend of hers. She walked towards Rarity's boutique to ask her something, she entered the boutique and Rarity was busy sorting out some material, Rarity had heard the bell jingle and she turned around and saw her friend, "Oh Twilight darling it's wonderful to see you again, how have you been?" Twilight smiled weakly and Rarity noticed this and said, "Twilight how about I close up the shop for a bit and we can go to the spa for a while and then you can tell me what's on your mind," Twilight nodded her head and they left after Rarity had locked up the shop and put up her, "Be back later" sign.

Once they arrived Rarity decided to have the usual when she and Fluttershy went together, as they lay exfoliating, Rarity asked, "Now Twilight darling tell me, what's the matter why are you looking so sad?" Twilight turned her head and said, "Well Rarity it's just that... uhm.. can I ask you a question?" Rarity nodded, Twilight asked her question, "What would you do if you had a secret that involved somepony you care for dearly, but, don't want to tell them for their own protection?" Rarity took the cucumber off her eyes and looked at Twilight, "Well darling if I was in that position I would have to tell them sooner rather than later," Twilight had to ask, "But, what if involved life or death?" Rarity looked at her a bit surprised, Rarity didn't know how to answer that one, she did keep secrets but, not ones that involved life or death, she took sometime before answering, "Well I suppose that's completely different then, why do you ask?" Twilight hung her head, she had to tell somepony, she looked back at her friend, "A few weeks ago Celestia found a way to free Princess Luna from Nightmare Moon, all she has to do is give her the hug of true love, and the curse is broken," Rarity was shocked and excited to hear this, "Well that's wonderful I can't wait to have Princess Luna back to her normal self again," Twilight lowered her head, "But, unfortunately the opportunity only comes around every 1000 years and that opening to save Princess Luna is only open for ten seconds and there is so much that can go wrong," Rarity's expression went slightly concerned, "Like what?" Twilight began to say, "If Celestia is in that opening and the curse is not broken by the time is closed, then both of them will die and Nightmare Moon will manifest into her own being and if the curse is broken and Celestia isn't far enough from the transformation stage she could be killed and Luna will live," Rarity was concerned now ,but had to ask, "So what are you so worried about?" Twilight hung her head and finally said, "I read that if the hug does not work... then Celestia can sacrifice herself..." Rarity was silent, she didn't know what to say, only ask, "How would she do that, if I may ask?" Twilight's eyes began to well up with tears, "The book says that the relative of the host of the Nightmare can destroy the root of its jealousy by killing it and in Luna and Celestia's case that jealousy is Celestia," Rarity was really worried now and finished her friend's sentence, "So that means that Celestia will destroy herself to save Luna if she knew," Twilight broke down into tears and Rarity could only hold her as she cried, Rarity said to Twilight, "Twilight you have to tell her this," suddenly Twilight broke Rarity's hold, "What? I thought you would understand?" her sadness had disappeared and was replaced by anger and frustration, "I thought you would support me keeping this secret," Rarity was feeling hurt but she kept her composure, "Twilight if you don't tell her then she will find out and..." "She WILL sacrifice herself!" Rarity stopped and looked at her, "What did you say?" Twilight couldn't hold it back anymore, "Rarity she has become so determined to save Luna that she told me that she would sacrifice herself to save her, I was there last night and she said that she only cares for Luna and not herself," tears began to flow again and this time Twilight left the spa, Rarity was left there alone with what Twilight said, but she knew in her heart that she had to tell Celestia, even if Twilight wouldn't.

Celestia was in her bedroom when she saw a carriage approaching the castle, she did not feel like visitors at this moment, but she could not turn anypony away, a few minutes later there was a knock at the door, she called to it, "Come in," a Royal Guard was standing in the opening, he said, "Princess Celestia you have a visitor and she wishes to see you in your study," Celestia sighed, "Tell her to wait for me and I will be there shortly," the guard nodded and closed the door behind him, Celestia put on her shoes, tiara and necklace and went to her study, but when she entered she didn't see Twilight Sparkle instead she saw one of her friends, "Rarity what a pleasant surprise," Rarity was standing by the her desk waiting for the Princess, "Good afternoon your majesty," Celestia went to her seat behind the desk and had some tea brought in and asked Rarity, "What are you doing here?" Rarity felt it was best to get to point quickly, "Well you majesty I'm here because of Twilight," Celestia grew a bit concerned, "What happened? Is she alright?" Rarity nodded, "She is very well, but she told me what you found a few weeks ago I believe," Celestia nodded, then Rarity continued, "She told me that Princess Luna could be saved if you gave her the hug of true love and everything that could go wrong, but then she told me that she read something else," Princess Celestia sat up, "What was that?" she asked, Rarity was a bit reluctant in saying this but she had to tell Celestia, "She told me that in the book that you two read, that if the hug does not work then the host of the Nightmare's sister can destroy the root of the jealousy to destroy the Nightmare," Celestia suddenly realised that Twilight had kept a secret from her and said nothing, and eerie silence fell between them, Celestia said to Rarity, "Thank you for telling me this Rarity, you may leave now," Rarity said nothing and left, Celestia remained in her study fro some time before finally emerging a few hours after what she had just heard, she went to her room and said to herself as she rose the moon, "Don't worry Luna you shall be free no matter the cost," she knew that it was about one day until Nightmare Moon returned and her chance to save Luna and if the hug didn't work then she will have on last chance to save her sister even if that meant losing her own life to do so, she said to her self again, "No matter the cost I shall free my sister, no matter the cost," she strapped her sword to her armour and said again, "No matter the cost,"

she began to say an oath that she made herself in those minutes, "No price to high, no matter the cost, the heir to the throne of Equestria shall take her place, even if my life is forfeit, Luna shall be free."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people this is Darknessovertheforest coming to you with the final chapter in Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon and if this is the first time you're reading this story and you are starting here, then why are you? You should logically start with chapter one duh. Only joking, only joking, if you are joining the story for the first time then welcome. Anyway... so yes this is the final chapter I know I am definitely sad because ei really did enjoy writing this Fanfic and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Thanks, and again I will give a final shout out to ctran03931 for being the first story follower of mine but the very first one I've had when I started writing Fanfics.**

Celestia was in her room putting on her newly fashioned armour, it was strong and light for maximum movement and protection, her helmet protected most of her face and slotted over her horn, she wore her necklace that Luna gave to her on her birthday to cover the opening in the armour, she strapped her sword to the armour incase desperate times called for desperate measures. She was ready for battle, she had to be, she was to face Nightmare Moon again before Luna could truly be free. She remembered the oath she had made, "No price too high, no matter the cost, the heir to the throne of Equestria shall take her place, even if my life is forfeit, Luna shall be free," she repeated this oath to herself over and over again to herself, remembering what Rarity had told her the day before. She looked towards her clock, it was approaching Nightmare Moon's return soon.

_Meanwhile..._

Nightmare Moon was preparing herself for battle as well, she had made her own armour, it was silver and also covered her whole body excluding her wings, her helmet remained the same, she looked towards Equestria and smiled, "Soon I shall return and take my place at the throne of Equestria and plunge it into eternal night," she began to laugh. She looked towards her clock and smiled again, "Just a few more hours now," she waited on her balcony for her to return.

Twilight Sparkle was gathering her things and placed them into multiple saddle bags, her assistant Spike came down the stairs and saw Twilight packing, he asked, "Are you going somewhere Twilight?" Twilight looked towards the young dragon on the stairs, she then turned her attention back to packing her things, Spike grew concerned and asked, "Can I help you with anything?" He climbed down the last remaining stairs and picked up some books and carried them to a saddle bag, but Twilight scowled at him, "Spike I didn't ask for your help, so put those down right now!" Spike put the books down carefully and then turned to Twilight and asked, "What's got your tail in a knot Twilight?" Twilight took hold of him with her magic and flung him to the other side of the library, into the kitchen. Spike sat up in the heap he caused when Twilight threw him, Twilight took hold of the books he had put down and placed them into a saddle bag, she was clearly angry about something, Spike decided to do something about this, he had to get one of her friends to help, but, he didn't know which one, he then thought of two ponies that might help, he took out some parchment and ink and wrote on it and sent it off on its way with his fire. Soon after that there was a knock on the door and Spike answered it, in front of him stood Rainbow Dash and Applejack the two strongest ponies in all of Ponyville, Applejack adressed the dragon, "What's wrong Spike? We got here as fast as we could," Spike informed them both about how Twilight had scowled at him and then threw him across the room.

"Well it sounds to me that she needs some sense right now," Rainbow Dash said, Applejack stopped her, "Whoa there Nelly we gotta at least speak to her first before we do anything rash," Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked into the library and they saw that Twilight was indeed packing up for something, Applejack was more diplomatic than Rainbow Dash was so she decided to ask, "Twilight where do ya think yer going?" Twilight asked back in response agitated, "Why are you in my house?" Applejack held a hoof out to calm Rainbow Dash down because she was not finished being diplomatic, "Twilight we can't help ya if ya won' tell us what's goin on," Twilight continued to pack, she had already packed eight bags she just didn't listen to anyone right now, then Rainbow Dash got involved, "Hey Twilight! what's going on with you, we're your friends, just tell us what's bothering you," Twilight walked by Rainbow Dash and picked up some books and when she turned around she intentionally slapped her friend's face with her tail, Rainbow Dash became overcome with anger and lunged at Twilight. Twilight was weaker than Rainbow but had intelligence on her side, she knew how Rainbow fought because they had fought a lot in the past, when she managed to repel Rainbow Dash's attack she used her magic and used Rainbow dash as a wrecking ball to demolish the library. While Twilight was distracted Applejack jumped on her back and tried to get her attention off of Rainbow Dash, Twilight flew straight up and out of the roof and slammed Applejack into the ground and punched her in the face many times before Rainbow Dash zoomed in and punched Twilight in the face, Twilight stood up from the punch a dark purple bruise began to show on her cheek. Being an alicorn she could fly as well, she rose into the air, Rainbow Dash rose opposite her, this was going to be a battle in the air now. The two friends flew at each other trading blows after blows, neither one willing to give up, Rainbow Dash was thrown back a bit and thought to herself, "I have to get her near the ground so Applejack can help out," she turned to Twilight with a slight grin and pulled a face at her, "Catch me if you can," and she flew off, Twilight grew very angry and chased after her, Dash was gaining altitude quickly, but Twilight was close behind, as soon as she knew Twilight was about to catch her Rainbow Dash dove back to the ground and Twilight followed. Rainbow Dash had perfected this technique, before she would hit the ground she would pull up tightly and barely even touch the grass below her, she saw the ground approaching fast and before she hit it she pulled up hard and came to a very rough landing thought, Twilight however was not so skilled and hit the ground hard, she stood up, her hair was damaged, she was full of bruises, one of her wings was sprained. Her horn began to glow and pointed at the pegasus and siad, "Now I'm going to hurt you badly Dash," just before she fired off her spell Applejack tackled her to the ground, the beam shot from her horn and broke the branch off of her tree that the library was in. Applejack was trying to restrain her when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, Twilight had grabbed a knife somehow and stabbed Applejack, Rainbow Dash hurled herself at Twilight and punched her many times until Twilight began to bleed, the Rainbow picked up the knife and hoisted it into the air ready to kill, she then heard her friend's voice, "Rainbow stop! She's had enough," Applejack was standing, despite her wound.

Rainbow Dash dropped the knife and climbed off of Twilight who then stood up afterwards , Rainbow Dash went over to Applejack, "Are you okay AJ?" Applejack took Rainbow's face in one hoof and held it to her own, "I'm fine sugar cube, just a scratch, noting important hit,"

Rainbow Dash felt some tears escape her eyes and kissed Applejack on the cheek, the turned to Twilight who was tending to her wounds, she saw her friends standing there confused, she turned and left without saying anything else.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash went inside, Spike gave the diagnosis for Applejack's wound as non-fatal, they then heard some clattering, all three knew it was Twilight who was still packing up, after an hour Twilight was finally done, she had gathered all her saddle bags and put them into her hot air balloon, she re-entered the house and said to Spike, "Goodbye Spike I hope you find good work somewhere else," Spike stood up from his seat, "What do you mean by that?" Twilight replied, "I mean that you're not going with me this time, you're going to stay here in Ponyville because I can no longer do that," she turned away and left for her balloon the three ran after her, Twilight had already untied her balloon and was ready to leave, Applejack called to her, "Twilight wait," Twilight stepped into the balloon and drifted away gaining altitude, she left and to this day nopony knows why she did, Rainbow Dash wanted to fly after her, then Applejack stopped her, "Let her go sugar cube, she doesn't wanna be followed so jus let her go," Spike looked up towards the sky to see the balloon getting smaller and smaller as it drifted away. Spike, Rainbow Dash and Applejack returned to the library to make sense of the events that just happened, Rainbow Dash went to the bathroom to see the damage that had been caused, she had minor scratches and bruises from being used as a wreking ball and on her belly was a few scrapes as well from her rough landing outside, she was lucky that Applejack stopped that spell from hitting her, Applejack meanwhile was in the other bathroom inspecting her wounds, she had taken it very rough, her face was very bruised one was even open and a cut could be visible, her hair was tattered and bloody even her cowgirl hat was slightly torn, but the most distinctive wound was the one left by the knife. Once they cleaned dirt and blood they rejoined Spike in the kitchen where he had made dinner, it was 5:30pm, a few hours until Nightmare Moon's return, thirty minutes past and there was a knock at the door and Rainbow Dash answered it, standing at the door was Rarity, she entered and saw that the library was damaged, "Oh my goodness what happened here?" she asked after seeing most things in pieces on the floor, Rainbow Dash had to tell the truth, "Let's just say that Twilight decided to play wreking ball with me being the wrecking ball," Rarity was informed by Applejack and Rainbow Dash and could only say afterwards was, "Oh dear, I don't believe that Twilight would do something like this," she noticed the bandage around Applejack, "My goodness darling what happened there?" Rainbow Dash answered this as well, "Let's just say that Twilight also decided to play: put the knife in my mare friend," Rarity's eyes widened and not at the fact of Twilight stabbing Applejack but at what Rainbow Dash said, "Excuse me but what did you say before friend?" Rainbow Dash grew a bit agitated, "You heard me, my mare friend," Rainbow Dash asked Applejack if it was okay then AJ nodded, Rainbow Dash explained, "Applejack and I are a couple okay? We officially became one a few days ago but no other pony knew about it,"

After Rainbow Dash had finished Rarity could only say, "Well I'm happy for you both, no matter who you decide to be with," and at that Rainbow Dash and Applejack smiled that their friend was accepting about their relationship.

Celestia lowered the sun and began to raise the moon because she knew that Nightmare Moon would return at any time during the night, she called for the elements of harmony including Spike and Cadance to meet with her in the dinning room, she turned to Applejack and asked, "Where is Twilight Sparkle?" Applejack hung her head, Rainbow Dash answered this question, "Your majesty let's just say that Twilight decided to play leave and tell nopony where you're going," Celestia grew sad, "That's unfortunate I do hope she returns soon,"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack told Celestia the whole story of what happened a few hours ago, Celestia then hung her head as well, "It seems she wants to leave forever and never return and I cannot make her return," the others began to shed some tears after they what heard, Celestia looked towards the ponies currently infront of her, she knew she had to tell them, "I'm sure you are all aware that Nightmare Moon shall be returning in a few hours from now," the other ponies all nodded, Celestia continued, "Rarity came to me yesterday and told me a last resort for saving Luna and it involves me sacrificing myself to save her,"

If Twilight were there she would know that Celestia was very reluctant to take her own life but she only would if there was no other option, soon the meeting was concluded and the clock showed 9:30pm one hour until Nightmare Moon returns, they made their way to the throne room where they knew that Nightmare Moon would return there since she did want the throne after all. Time crawled by and the wait was agonising for them, soon it was 10:25pm, five minutes until Nightmare Moon was to arrive, they readied themselves.

Suddenly a flash of white came from the ceiling and as the dust settled, standing infront of the thrones was Nightmare Moon, she looked towards the seven ponies infront of her, she said finally, "It's good to be home," suddenly she used her magic and the throne room was damaged badly, the ceiling was cracked, the pillars falling apart, the floor had holes in it, the five friends and Spike were pinned against a wall by debris from the floor and couldn't get free no matter what they did, Cadance was unconcious from being blasted back and hitting her head against one of the pillars, Celestia however was engaged in battle with Nightmare Moon, she still had some fight in her, although she was weaker than Nightmare Moon at this moment she still put up one hay of a fight, all she needed to do was stall Nightmare Moon until the ten second opening revealed itself.

_Meanwhile..._

Twilight Sparkle had made a stone anchor for her travels so when she felt she needed to stop she could just lower the balloon and toss out the anchor so it wouldn't fly away after she got out of it, she had set up camp on the mountains near Canterlot, she inspected herself in her mirror she brought with, her was bruised and some cuts were visible, she had not bothered with her mane at all, the bruise on her cheek from Rainbow Dash punching her in the face was still showing up the most, suddenly a light emitted from Canterlot behind her, she squinted at the bright light and looked back towards Canterlot and saw magical beams shooting out of the castle, she decided to abandon her possessions and flew towards Canterlot.

Celestia however was still waiting for that window of opportunity to save Luna, she wondered why it was taking so long, she couldn't dodge Nightmare Moon forever, she had to fight her more, she was lunged at by Nightmare Moon their horns trading blow after blow and although Celestia had her sword she didn't dare use it against her sister, suddenly an explosion of magic broke them apart, Celestia saw that Nightmare Moon was screaming, she saw that something was happening. Nightmare Moon was stumbling around like mad, as if she were in pain, Celestia wondered if this was the opening she got closer seeing that Nightmare Moon began to change, her skin was changing from black to navy blue rather quickly, her mane was also beginning to change instead of being darker it grew slightly lighter, even her wings began to change.

Suddenly without thinking Celestia lunged towards the changing Nightmare Moon, and hugged her with all her heart and as much true love she could expel in one hug for her sister, but unfortunately something different happened, cracks formed in Nightmare Moon's skin and Celestia gained enough distance from the transformation stage, after the smoke cleared Celestia saw a dark shape on the ground and stepped closer to it, suddenly she felt a magical grip around her neck she tried struggling but to no avail, she could not break free, Nightmare Moon was holding her in the magical grip, she didn't understand where was Luna and why was Nightmare Moon still alive? Nightmare Moon threw Celestia to the ground and picked up her sword that was dislodged from the strap and approached Celestia on the ground with the sword in her hoof, she spoke "Now Celestia it is time that you die," she lifted the sword to thrust it into Celestia's heart, when suddenly she was knocked back by somepony. The sword had been flung to the other side of the throne room and Nightmare Moon stood up after recovering from the sudden attack, she saw that in between her and Celestia was Twilight Sparkle, she had come back to help fight Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon galloped towards Twilight who galloped for her at the same speed, they clashed horns each trading blow after blow Twilight was putting up a good fight but was still not strong enough to stand up to Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon had used her one of her fore hooves to kick Twilight in the stomach and toss her across the room, she turned her attention towards Celestia who was struggling to stand, Nightmare Moon jumped towards her, horn pointed straight for her chest, Twilight saw this and before Nightmare's horn came into contact with Celestia it pierced a purple body. Celestia looked and saw that Twilight had jumped into the way of Nightmare Moon's horn which went right through her body, Twilight lifted her forehooves to where the horn went through and looked up and Celestia shouted, "Twiliiiiiiight!" then Nightmare Moon flung her aside, Twilight impacted with a pillar and fell to the ground, Celestia tried to stand but was kicked down again by Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon pulled out a dagger she had brought and lifted it to stab Celestia and as she held it in the air she said, "Now Celestia I believe that there shall soon be one ruler of Equestria now," she began to cackle as she lifted the dagger higher and began to plunge it towards Celestia, but before it made contact Nightmare Moon screamed in pain, "Aaaahhhh!" she was pulled off Celestia and she saw that her sword had been run through Nightmare Moon, Celestia was shocked she didn't know who did this, but soon she found out, the blade was withdrawn from Nightmare Moon and she fell to the ground dead and standing above the dead Nightmare Moon was Princess Luna in her restored and fully powerful state, her mane and tail was long and flowing like her sister's, she was a darker navy blue and her wings were more majestic than before, Celestia was shocked she could not believe her eyes, she suddenly remembered Twilight and stood up shakily because she was still weak form the battle, Luna cleared the debris pinning the other elements of harmony to the wall and they ran straight towards where Twilight was laying, Luna then tended to Cadance.

Celestia, the five friends and Spike gathered around Twilight who was laying on her back holding where her wound is, she breathed quickly and heavily, she smiled and asked Celestia, "Did... Luna... get... freed..." she said in between breaths, Celestia's eyes were streaming tears, she turned towards Applejack and said, "Sorry... for... stabbing... you... Applejack... I didn't... mean to..." Applejack nodded with tears also streaming from her eyes accepting her friend's apology.

Twilight turned her gaze towards Rainbow Dash, "Dashie... I'm... sorry... for... what I did... it wasn't right... of... me" she began to cough, Rainbow Dash held her friend's hoof in her own, Twilight turned towards Rarity now, "You... continue... making... your... gorgeous dresses... okay?" Rarity nodded biting her lip seeing her friend leaving, Twilight turned towards Fluttershy, "Fluttershy... look... after... the animals will you?" Fluttershy began to sob profusely seeing Twilight say these things, Twilight turned towards Pinkie now, "Pinkie Pie... thanks... for... all... the parties," Pinkie's mane was now straight because she was very sad at the moment, Spike was there as well she turned to him, "Spike... thanks... for being... the best... assistant... a pony could ask for," Spike also began to cry deeply, Cadance rushed over as well after being awakened by Luna, Twilight looked at her now, "Cadance?... Tell Shining Armour that... he... should be... proud of... his little sister..." she looked up and her last breath was expelled, her eyes closed and then she was truly gone. Luna walked onto the balcony of the throne room and her horn began to glow and in the night a star was placed near the horizon and when she was finished she made sure that it was the first star to appear at dusk which she affectionately named it Twilight after that night.

The funeral was a few weeks later and Twilight was laid to rest in the Canterlot graveyard where the most honourable of ponies were laid to rest, on her tombstone it read, "R.I.P Twilight Sparkle. Sister, student, element wielder and dear friend," the remaining five friends became closer than ever since Twilight died, especially after Rainbow Dash and Applejack confessed they were in a relationship together now. Celestia took the loss very hard she cared dearly for her student and often visited the graveyard to see Twilight, Luna however was cut off from the other ponies for some reason she had left Canterlot after the funeral and hasn't been seen since, nopony knows where she had gone not even her own sister and when confronted about this Celestia only said, "She needs to find herself again."

_Meanwhile..._

Luna landed at a place in the Everfree forest one that she had often visited when she needed to think about things, she sat down and looked into a mirror and saw her reflection only no Nightmare Moon whatsoever, she had finally killed Nightmare Moon, but in doing so also having one of her closest friends killed in the process, Luna began to cry as she thought about her lost friend, a friend that never gave up on her.

The End.

**A/N: And so ends Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon, sorry for going mainly off topic I had to do something to build up to a dramatic ending for this Fanfic so I really do hope you enjoyed reading this Fanfic as I have writing it, please read and review share your opinions and again a big thank you to ctran03931 for really being my very first story follower. Stay safe and continue reading.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
